In order to compare both the acute and chronic effects of different cardioplegic solutions, we studied foxhounds preoperatively, postoperatively, and at 21 and 120 days or immediately postoperatively, hearts arrested with blood cardioplegia had less impairment of ventricular function and compliance at 120 days.